1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to an attachment system for attaching a container and a base, and it more particularly relates to an attachment system for attaching a plastic container to a heavy base made from metal or other material.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Plastic containers for holding a variety of things are well known in the art and widely used. Such containers could be drinking goblets, food holders, dispensing containers for dispensing such items as liquid soap, tooth paste, flowable hygienic products, food products such as mustard and ketchup, bathroom accessories such as tooth brushes and razors, paper baskets and the like. One problem with many of these plastic containers is that they are unstable either when they are empty, partially filled or completely filled. There are various means known in the art for incorporating a stable base for use with such containers. In U.S. Pat. No. 170,946 a jug, jar or pitcher made of glass, earthenware or other material has a saucer in which it is threaded. In U.S. Pat. No. 3,122,257, a hollow vessel such as a drinking glass is pivotally supported on a base for preventing the tipping of the vessel. In this case the vessel is removable from the base. A different base is shown in U.S. Pat. No. 2,158,230, wherein means are provided for collecting condensate from the glass in the base. In each of the foregoing examples, the attachment system is complicated to manufacture, particularly in an efficient and practical manner, and the appearance is generally not aesthetic.
It is an object of the present invention to provide an attachment system for a container and a base.
Another object of the present invention is to provide an attachment system for a plastic container and a metal base.
Still another object of the present invention is to provide a container with a relatively heavy, stable base, and attachment means for quickly and securely attaching the container and base together.
Another object of the present invention is to provide an attachment system for a plastic container and a metal base having support surfaces for contacting the ground, support surfaces for holding the container on the base and relatively unnoticeable apparatus for connecting the base and the container together by means of a connection through a screw, rivet, adhesives or press fit.
It is still another object of the present invention to provide an attachment system for a container of one material and a base of a heavier material, which system is inexpensive to manufacture, easy and economical to produce and attractive in appearance.
Other objects will be apparent from the description to follow and from the appended claims.